Ask the Mugiwara Kaizoku dan!
by say hi to your mom
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Srry. D:
1. Let's kick this pig!

Yep, I'm completely unoriginal. 8B

After reading multipal "ask the characters" stories, I've found that many of them haven't read far enough into the manga to answer certain questions correctly . No offence. (Most of them do, however, keep all the characters…well, in character. And I hope I can do the same.) So I thought I'd give it a try. Sound like fun? Then what'cha waitin' for? Fire away.

cannon fires

coughs I meant **QUESTIONS**, Usopp.

Usopp - Heh heh…I knew that. twiddles thumbs


	2. HogwartShinobi

Well, here we go! Our first bout of questions comes from HogwartShinobi (and I would like to retort: Yes, I also have read to….THAT ONE CHAPTER! So there! xD)

**HogwartShinobi** - Usopp: Do ya know Sogeking's number ;)?

**Usopp** - His number…..is in your heart! -starts humming his theme song-

**Saymom** - ...-sigh-

**HogwartShinobi** - Luffy: ...OMG UR HOT XD

**Luffy** - AHHH! I AM?! -feels forehead- …I don't feel hot…

**Saymom**: Baka.

Thanks for starting off the questions HogwartShinobi!


	3. SanjikunZorosan

Alright! Our next questions come from Sanji-kunZoro-san. Here we go!

(huh...that reminded me of my old mario games x...x)

**SanZor **- Sanji: _drool_... this isn't a question but you are the the best character in this show!

**Sanji **-_ happy twirl_ Thank you my lovely! Hear that, Marimo? I'm best.

**Zoro**: _snort_ Best at being a fag.

**Sanji**: NANI?!?!

_long uneccicary fight_

**SanZor** - Zoro: Is it hard to run in heavy combat boots? You seem to do it at ease.

**Zoro** - It's called training. Do it sometime.

**Saymom** - Zoro! Manners!

**SanZor** - Nami : Would you prefer more girls on the ship besides Robin who share your interests?

**Nami** - Well, I suppose, with more girls aboard, it would be nice to have more INTELLIGENT conversation once in a while rather than...

_stares at Luffy picking his nose_ ..._sigh_...

**Saymom** - Buck up Nami, at least you have your money for company.

Thanks to Sanji-kunZoro-san! You rock my non-existent socks!


	4. 3xPyroxKatanas

It's that time once again! This time 3xPyroxKatanas is in charge. ( Pyro for short )

**haramaki**(my new nickname for zoro)  
1.don't you ever get exhausted by Luffy's hyper energy? or do you get angry? or do you just laugh at him?

2.did you ever steal Luffy's meat?

3.what would you do if Sanji kicked your swords overboard? you'd kill him right? if you do, i wanna help!

4. if someone calls you Zoro-chan, will you kill them?

5. are you gay? (don't worry, you're not.. i just want to tease you... your reaction's funny.)

**Zoro **- 1.He can get a little annoying. It all depends on how sober I am.

2.Once, ya. I think I still have the bite marks on my arm...

3.I'd kill him. And no, you can't help. If anyone's killing that damn cook it's gonna be me, and me alone.

4.If I'm pissed off enough.

5.WHAT THE HELL?! _vien pops_

**Saymom -** I like his reaction too. **x3**

**luffy  
**1. yo!  
2. if zoro died, how would you react?

**Luffy** - 1.YO! _grin_

2.Zoro won't die! He's gonna be the best swordsman in the world!!!

**nami  
**1. if i take one of your tangerines, will i have to pay you alot of money? slowly reaches for one of her tangerines

**Nami** - _slaps your hand away_ Yes. 500,000 to be exact.

**usopp  
**1. pinochicoo? is that how you spell it?

**Usopp **- Well, actually I think there's only two - HEY!!

**ero-cook**  
1. me no like you... i like zoro... i'm a girl btw  
2. :P go die!

**Sanji** - 1._super sad frown_

2. Why must you hurt me this way, Pyro-chan? _sob_

**tanuki** (aka chopper)  
1. KAWAII! hugs chopper

**Chopper** - KYAAAAH!!! I'M NOT CUTE, YOU BASTARD!!! _squiggle dance_

**robin**  
1. you're so cool, i wanna be like you...

**Robin **- Thank you Pyro-san. Perhaps one day you will be. _smile_

**franky**  
1. your speedos are blinding me... wear some pants dude! throws 3 bottles of cola that is an apology if i hurt you...

**Franky** - You're just jealous of my **SUPA SEXY FORM**. Thanks for the cola anyway.

**TO EVERYONE**  
flicks head yo... damn it... i failed again... they say that only guys can do that... points to luffy, haramaki, ero-cook, usopp, franky, and chopper(?) do it! girls flick their head too much... not me... i am a tomboy! but i'm not half male...

**Everyone** - ...um, what?

**Luffy** - I like meat! _gets hit by everyone_

LOL Well, wasn't that neat? Thanks to 3xPyroxKatanas! I just love doing this! x3


	5. Lilygirl33

Wow. According to recent polls, I'm awesome at this. :3 Lillygirl33 sent these questions in.

**LUFFY**, first i just want to say...i love you! your just too cute to be true! AND do you think Sanji and Zoro will ever stop fighting.

**Luffy** - Yay! I'm cute!...That's good right?

No way. Those guys have too much fun fighting!

**Zoro & Sanji **- WE DO IT CAUSE WE HATE EACHOTHER!!

**MARIMO-KUN**, first off ...I LOVE YOU TOO! -drool- your soo hot! -smiles cutly- Do you even care? -sniffle- poor me... ANYWAY Do you like chocolate?!

**Zoro **- ...No. I don't care. Freakin' fangirls. Why am I even here?

**Saymom** - Um...don't listen to him. He loves you...and chocolate.

**Zoro** - Why you..._murderous glare_

**Nami**, Why do you use poor Sanji-kun? WHY?! WHY!? -cough- whore -cough- slut -cough- -wheeze- -cough- Huh? What? did you say somthing?

**Nami** - I can't help that he's such a sap...and you should really get something for that cough...

**Usopp**, Your so funny! I love you too! -smiles- will you invent somthing for me?! I dont care what, just somthing! Anything! I love new things!

**Usopp** - I'm glad you adore the Great Captain Usopp. Now behold, my fangirl repeler! _pulls out what appears to be a giant boxing glove on a spring_

**SANJI-KUN**! I LOVE YOU TOO! YAHH!! ok, I NEED advice. I'm single at the moment, and tomarrow i'm going to my Semi Formal. I have my dress, hair, make-up, everything, but i need one more thing...A DATE! ok i'd absolutly LOVE it if you could take me, but i know thats impossible SO, got any flirting tips for me while im there? ya know, like what do you look for in a girl type-a-thing. (ps- there is NO grinding allowed at this dance)

**Sanji** - These are the days I wish I wasn't 2D. _wipes away tear_ But never fear my love, perhaps there will be another man ( although less of a man than me) out there for you. _heartfelt goodbye_

**CHOPPER**! your so cute!! tee hee. If you are a reindeer, then do you know Or Dasher or Dancer, Or Prancer or Vixen, or Comet or Cupid, or Donner or Blitzen? OR do you recall...the MOST FAMOUS reindeer of all? Rudolph the red nosed reindeer!

**Chopper** - Shut up, human! I'm not cute! _does little dance_ ...and I've never heard of those guys. There's a famous reindeer?! Sugoi!!!

**Robin**! XP tee hee, your so cool! COWGIRLS FOR LIFE! is purple your favorite color?

**Robin** - _chuckles_ Indeed, purple is my favorite color. However did you guess?


	6. onepiece fanatic

Hello my adoring fans! _crickets chirp _ Okay. Okay. One Piece fans. _obnoxiously loud cheering_

Speaking of One Piece fanatics, this persons name happens to BE onepiece fanatic! OMG. Let's start!

**OPfan to Zoro** - What sort of girl is your type?

**Zoro** - The kind of girl that shuts up and keeps out of my way. _glare_

**Saymom** - Sorry, there's no controlling him. _sweat drop_

**OPfan to Nami** - This isn't a question, but LAY OFF THE MONEY!!

**Nami** - You're right, it's not a question. Therefore I will blantantly disregard it. _hugs money sack_

**OPfan to Luffy** - If you ever met Shanks again and had to give back your straw hat, would you get another hat?

**Luffy** - Hmmmmm...I'd get a hat made of MEAT!

**Saymom **- But Luffy...wouldn't you eat it?

**Luffy** - Yeah, and then I'd get another one!

**Saymom** - ...but..._sigh_...nevermind

**OPfan to Sanji** - Why do you like girls so much?

**Sanji** - Well, besides the obvious, girls are beautiful and magnificent creatures! They're like goddesses that are here to be worshiped!

**Saymom** - Worship me, Sanji! _cough_ Uh, I mean, who said that? _looks around_

**OPfan to Chopper** - hearts in eyes YOU'RE SO CUTE! LET ME HUG YOU TILL YOU DIE!

**Chopper** - EEEEEEHH!!! I DONT WANT TO DIE!! and I'm not cute. _wierd swivel dance_

**OPfan to Robin** - If you could have had a normal childhood but never have went to sea and met the Straw Hats, would you have done it?

**Robin **- There is no use thinking about what might have been. You must look at what you have now. And now, I am very pleased with the nakama I have. _smile_

**OPfan to Franky** - Teach me how to build a boat!

**Fanky** - That...that wasn't a question. But maybe if you bring your own supplies I will.

**OPfan to Usopp** - What would you talk to your dad about the day you meet him?

**Usopp** - I'd tell him all about my adventures of being a Mighty Sea Warrior! Then we'd have a sniping contest!!

**Saymom** - Heck ya!

Thanks for the questions onepiece fanatic! You truely are a One Piece Fan! xD


	7. SanjikunZorosan 2

Ha! I'm back! Surprizing, no? What? No? Oh, okay...Well anyway, I'm not the only one back. Sanji-kunZoro-san popped by again and left these questions for the crew!

**SanZor** - (kicks Zoro really hard) I excersize everyday I'll have you know!I was just asking!! You are So rude!

**Zoro **- _glares bitterly and make a weird grummbling sound_

**SanZor to Sanji**- Can you kick Zoro's butt for me please?

**Sanji **- _heart eyes_ With pleasure, my sweet! _goes "Jackie Chan" on Zoro's butt_

**SanZor to Nami**- Okay here is one thing i do not understand, you are scared of all they bad guys yet you still hit your nakama who are stronger than the bad guys...(I.E. Meany Marimo oh I mean Zoro)

**Nami** - Well, the thing is, Luffy and them are on MY side. The villians aren't. And, come on! You'd be scared of a 6 foot tall fish man too!

**SanZor to Usopp**- Do you have any relation with 'Pinochio'?

**Usopp** - I most certainly do NOT! The Great Captain Usopp comes from a long line of brave sea fareing warriors!

**Saymom** - Yeah, yeah, okay. Shut up.

**SanZor to Chopper**- Bwaah soo cute! _(cyber hug)_ Do you prefer hanging out with humans or other animals?

**Chopper **- GAH! I'M NOT CUTE!! _silly cyber dance_ And besides my nakama, I prefer talking to animals. Most are more friendly than humans anyway.

**SanZor to Robin**- Your ability to withstand noise and idiotical people is amazing, how do you do it?

**Robin** - _grin_ Earplugs help.

**Everyone else** - **NANI?!**

**Saymom** - Careful with that rapier wit Robin, you'll put someones eye out.

Thanks again Sanji-kunZoro-san! Oh, and er, Zoro kindly request that you not hit him anymore.

**Zoro **- Kindly, myass!

Eh heh heh... _sweat drop_


	8. onepiece fanatic 2

LOL I've done the past 4 chapters in, like, less than 2 hours. faints But it's all good. I love you guys and your questions. Speaking of your questions it's time to answer more of them! Onepiece fanatic's back again with more so here we go!

**OPfan to Zoro** - I really love you! You're so cool! _hugs_

**Zoro** - _pushes you away_ Swordsman. Don't. Hug.

**Saymom** - ...Not even a little? _quivering lip_

**OPfan to Nami** - You are way too greedy. _doesn't wait for a reply_ I want a tangerine. _reaches for one_

Well... I think your Clima Tact is awesome and so are your navigation skills...  
**Nami** - You can think what you want. And paws of my mikan! _thumps you on the head with her Clima Tact _But you are right. This thing's pretty cool.

**OPfan to Luffy** - You're really scary when you're mad, do you know that? I get shivers of fear all over when I see you like that. shiver Damn, I'm getting scared just thinking about it!

**Luffy** - Really? Gomen ne.. I'm only mad when I'm angry though, and that doesn't happen a lot so don't worry! _grin_

**Saymom** - ...that actually makes sense. _scared look_ The Apocolipse is nigh.

**OPfan to Sanji** - Why'd you decide to start smoking? It makes you look cool sometimes, I'll admit, but you'll NEVER look as cool as Zoro!! (I'm a girl and straight btw) Will you teach me how to cook spaghetti w/ meatballs?

**Sanji **- Just a habbit I picked up. Mostly to impress the ladies._ wink _And I am WAY more cool than that moss-head idiot!

But of course I'll teach you! _heart eyes_

**OPfan to Chopper** - I STILL WANT TO HUG YOU TILL YOU DIE! KAWAII TANUKI-CHAN!!

**Chopper** - GYAAAHHH! I'M NOT A RACOON-DOG! _runs for his furry little life_

**OPfan to Robin** - Sorry if my last question was too personal... do you like candied rice balls? _holds out one in a little gift basket_

**Robin** - No need for apologies, OPfan-san. _chuckles _ And yes, I would love a candied rice ball. _takes one_

**OPfan to Franky** -_ hands him three cola bottles_ Here.

_cackles madly_ YOU FELL FOR IT! THOSE WERE COLA BOTTLES FILLED WITH STEAK SAUCE!!

**Franky** - Uh gee...thanks I-WHOA!! BEEFY! YOW! _strikes a ridiculous pose_

**OPfan to Usopp** - If they put you into a labratory with test tubes, beakers, stirring rods and a million different types of explosive material, what would you do?

Will you invent a special weapon for me? My specialty is a pikestaff... what can you do with that?

**Usopp **- I would make the worlds greatest super exploding star!

**Chopper** - UWOAH! Usopp can I help?!

**Usopp** - Of course! And as for the weapon, sorry, the Great Captain Usopp only makes weapons for his nakama. Come, Chopper, we have much work to do!

**Chopper** - _suddenly __serious_ Yes. Let's go. _giggles_

LOL Thanks again, onepiece fanatic! Ah...another chapter well done. _falls asleep on the keyboard_


	9. 3xPyroxKatanas 2

Oh my. I woke up at like, 11:45 this morning. _dies_ Okay, enough about me, let's talk about the Stawhats!

Once again, 3xPyroxKatanas is calling the shots.

**Pyro to Luffy** -

1. l like meat too!

**Luffy** - YAY MEAT :D

**Pyro to Zoro** -  
1. _poke poke poke_  
2. yo! you're finally awake! why can't i help?

Zoro - 1. ..._twitch_

2. I told you already. What are you, retarded?

Pyro to Nami -  
1. err... sayhitoyourmom, can i have 500,000 beli? i want to eat a tangerine...  
2. no interest!

Saymom - HECK NO! I'm still paying off my OWN tangerine expences with her.

Nami - Speaking of... _evil grin_

Saymom - ACK! _runs off_

Pyro to Usopp -  
1. :P

Usopp - :-P

Pyro to Ero-cook -  
1. me still no like you!  
2. can i kill you?

Sanji - 1. _twitches_

2. But, if I'm dead, I would be able to bask in your beauty, my sweet!

Saymom - His chivelry will be the end of him...

Pyro to Chopper -  
1. chopper, KAWAI! you finally have a bounty! whoo! looks at bounty list little reward, but keep working harder!

Chopper - Argh!...I-I don't accknowlege your complements. BAKA! _tooshy dance_

Saymom - T-too cute...can't stand it! x3

Pyro to Robin -  
1. thanks! but i don't think i can... i'm more like the zoro type... and sometimes luffy...

Robin - _smiles_ Well then, that's certainly a strange personality.

Pyro - _whispers to luffy_ dye haramaki's hair orange and i'll give you meat!

Luffy - O.O ..._glances over at Zoro_

Zoro - What are you- AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!

_ridiculous chase scene_

Saymom - xD

Thanks for the...heh, amusing questions 3xPyroxKatanas! _watches Luffy chase Zoro_

Luffy - NIIIIIIKUUUUU!!!


	10. Ruby Star

_has run out of clever things to say _ Eh, heh heh...x.x Let's just go. This time the questions are from Ruby Star! Woot!

**RubyStar to Sanji** - I think you are hot and sexy man on the ship. would you like go out with me? (_flirting w/ you by playing with your hair)_

**Sanji **- M-m-mellorine... _faints_

**RubyStar to Sanji** - how can you keep your clothes from getting damages in the battles? Your clothes never get tear or rip off. I don't mind to see you shirtless. (you sure know how to dress up because you look so sexy in those clothes!)

**Sanji** - _revives himself_ Well my love, I am quite agile on the battlefield-

**Saymom** - _interupts_ Yeah right, his clothes are made of some long lasting material-

**Sanji **- _spazzes_ SHH!!

**RubyStar to Zoro** - why not to have a compass? It would help you not to get lost often.. (you are hot and sexy too, but Sanji and you are equal in my book about being hot and sexy. )

**Zoro** - Why not to have a brain? Idiot...

**Saymom** - Zoro doesn't get lost, he just takes the scenic route.

**RubyStar to Sanji and Zoro** - you are fighting all the time because you hate each other, but I doubt it. I believe that you are best friends and you don't want to admit it.

**Sanji** - Uh, no.

**Zoro** - Like. Hell.

**Saymom** - Aw...they love eachother.

**RubyStar to Luffy** - I often wonder everytime you're stretching your body, does that mean your bones are stretching too?

**Luffy **- Yep! Sure does! _grins_

**RubyStar to Luffy** - you are an interesting person to hang out with! Did you know that you are a fun person?

**Luffy** - _laughs like a maniac_ Thanks!

**Saymom **- Luffy's the life of the party...even when there isn't one!

**RubyStar to Chopper** - you are so cute! Make me want to give you belly rub!

**Chopper** - S-stay back you stupid human! I AM NOT CUTE! _bobs up and down happily_

**RubyStar to Franky** - what with the speedo?

**Franky **- The REAL question is, what's without it? And the answer is nothing! _strikes a pose _ KA-CHOW!!!

**Saymom** - Dear lord...

**RubyStar to Usopp** - have you ever lose your voice every time you scream?

**Usopp** - Never! My vocal cords, like my muscles, are highly toned.

**Saymom** - That means 'yes.'

**Usopp** - OI!

**RubyStar to Nami** - why are you so mean to Sanji?

**Nami** - I'm not mean, he's just a sissy.

**RubyStar to Robin** - every time your arms come out of people's body. Does it hurt them or make them feel too weird?

**Robin** - Hmmm. I don't know. I've never asked them.

**Everyone in the crew she's done it to** - IT FEELS WEIRD!

**Robin** - Oh? _chuckles_

**RubyStar to everybody** - how can you scream without break your necks or bust the vein open?

**Everybody** - Practice.

**Saymom **- Nani?! _falls over_

Thanks for the questions Ruby Star! _runs off to do her chores_ AHH!!


	11. YolkaEd

Hi agian everyone! First, to answer reviewers, yes, I am fast at updateing. You know why? Because I have no life :B LOL

But anyway, YolkaEd dropped by these questions and thus, they need answering. Vamos!

**YolkaEd to Luffy** - If all the meat in the world was gone, what would you do?

**Luffy** - _gasp_ All the meats gone?! Who took it?! I'll kick their ass!!!

**Saymom** - No Luffy, they said IF.

**Luffy** - Eh? Oh, okay then. _goes back to smiling like an idiot_

**Saymom** - There's your answer. He'd freak out like that.

**YolkaEd to Zoro** - Why the hell did Sanji start calling you Marimo? You don't look like a Marimo!

**Zoro** - Because he's a Dartbrow.

**Saymom** - Marimo is a spongey seaweed-like plant that grows in the waters near Japan. Zoro's hair being green, the resemblance is uncanny. xD

**YolkaEd to Nami** - What offer given to you has been the most tempting in the world, yet you let it down because of your nakama?

**Nami** - As much as I hate to admit it, nobody can put a price on these guys.

**Saymom** - Awwww...

**Nami** - My sentimental answers cost extra.

**Saymom** - GAH!

**YolkaEd to Usopp** - What do you think Kaya will do once she finds out that you had to burn Merry?

**Usopp **- She'll understand...after I recount my amazing adventures about trying to save Merry to her!

**Saymom** - I'd dump you.

**YolkaEd to Sanji** - Why the hell did Zoro start calling you Dartbrow? You don't look like a Dartbrow!

**Sanji** - Because he's a stupid Marimo.

**Saymom** - Sanji's swirly eyebrow resembles that of a dart board, with the bullseye and everything.

**YolkaEd to Chopper** - Besides Tanukis, have you ever been thought of as a different animal?

**Chopper **- Badgers, rabbits, cats, bears, dogs, horses, weasles, chipmunks, gorillas...anything but a reindeer, really.

**Saymom** - LOL Poor Chopper.

**YolkaEd to Robin** - Aside from archeology and pirating, what is your hobby?

**Robin** - I enjoy reading. Books about history are nice.

**YolkaEd to Franky** - I won't ask you to do this, but is there ANYWAY else you can be SUPER without wearing speedos, posing or being a kick-ass cyborg?

**Saymom** - Are you kidding? That's all he is!

**Franky** - OI! I can answer my own question!

**Saymom** - Go right ahead then.

**Franky** - ... _clears throaght_ Thats's, uh...that's all I am...SUUUPAAA!!! _strikes a pose_

**YolkaEd** - In closing, I've bought Zoro a geography book, complete with maps!

**Saymom** - It's not gonna help. _leans in _ I don't even think he can read.

**Zoro** - Oi, oi, oi. You're thinking of Luffy.

**Saymom** - Oh yeah, that's right.

**Luffy** - _stares confused_

Alright, contridiction time! At the top I bragged about how quick I am at updateing. Well, I've come to burst all your bubbles:B It's Saturaday and that means I have to go to work. This will probably be the last new chapter until Monday. Sorry. :C Keep the faith!

Anyway, thanks for the questions YolkaEd! Twas fun :D


	12. 3xPyroxKatanas 3

Surprize, surprize! I managed to get another chappy done! Amazing. Now, onto the questions. These ones happen to come, once again, from 3xPyroxKatanas. Ikuzou! (or however you spell that!)

* * *

**Luffy:**  
1. did you dye his hair orange? if you didn't, ehh... i'll do it myself...

**Luffy** - Ehhhhhh...Zoro hit me...-_puppy dog eyes_-

**Zoro** - Stop whining, you deserved it.

**Saymom** - No, he didn't. You should never send Luffy to do your evil bidding. He terribley bad at being...bad.

**Haramaki a.k.a Zoro:  
**1. you're retarded! grr...  
2. pokes forehead again hee  
3. hmm... ah!

Zoro - 1. ...

2. ...-_vien pops_-

3. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

**Nami:**  
1. please no interest...

**Nami** - Sure there's no interest...no interest in you.

**Saymom** - Ohhhh. Burn.

**Usopp:**  
1. ... -_gets hammer-_ i'll make your nose shorter...

**Usopp** - N-n-no! -_tries to act calm_- That's alright, my nose is fine the way it is! GAH!!! -_runs away_-

**Ero-cook a.k.a Sanji:**  
1. if i give you a hug, will you cook luffy alot of meat?  
2. pwease? -_puppy dog look_-

**Sanji** - ANYTHING FOR YOU, MY DARLING! -dashes off to the kitchen-

**Luffy** - Nice, Pyro! -_thumbs up_-

**Tanuki a.k.a. Chopper:**  
1. squeal yay! -hug-

**Chopper** - UWAH! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!

**Robin:**  
1. yea i know... i have multiple! WHOO!  
2. did you like the ship Thousand Sunny? i want a ship like that!

**Robin** - 1. -_fu fu fu_- Indeed.

2. It is quite an impressive ship. I can even plant flowers on the deck. -_smiles_-

**Mr. Speedos a.k.a. Franky**  
1. i like the Thousand Sunny!  
2. i like the fish tank! the shark ate all the fishes! ahahahahaha!

**Franky** - 1.Who wouldn't?

2. -_sigh_- Those two bakas...You think they'd reolize that SHARKS EAT THINGS.

**Saymom** - What do you expect from the combined efferts of Luffy and Usopp?

* * *

Thanks for the Q's Pyro! They were...-_points to Franky_-

Franky - SUUUUPAAAA!! -_pose_-

-_grin_-


	13. Ruby Star 2

That's right! I'm not dead! Yay! Now, onto more pressing manners. I gotta please teh fanz. Next up on this Q&A is another visit from Ruby Star! She even asked some questions for Ace!

* * *

**RubyStar to Ace**- have you every burn yourself with your power? Is this why you are shirtless? (in a good way.) 

**Ace** - I don't burn myself anymore...I did a couple times when I first got my powers...I even burnt down my bed once when I was sleeping! To answer your other question...I don't wear a shirt because shirts are just uncomfortable to me...Maybe it has something to do with my powers...I dunno.

**RubyStar to Ace**- The reason why you are passed out often is because that the heat is too much for you to handle?

**Ace** - Well actually I -_Zzzzzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzzzz-_

**Saymom** - -_sigh_- No, he's just a narcoleptic. -_hits him repeatitavly_- Wake up, dangit!!

**RubyStar to Sanji **- -_playing with your hair-_

**Sanji** - -_in a lovesick trance_-

**RubyStar to Sanji**- rats, I was hoping that we have a chance to see you shirtless.. Please, do it for the sake of fangirls! Or is it something you don't want us to know? (_shock gasp_)

**Sanji** - -_still in trance_- Must...do it for...the fangirls. -_starts unbuttoning shirt_-

**Nami** - -_kicks him in the face_- This fic is PG!!

**Saymom** - _LOL_ Sanji, you troublesome man-whore.

**RubyStar to Zoro**- No, you are idiot-er than me because you keep running in circle, trying find your way out. Now, who is idiot?? (stuck her tongue out) Take that back!

Zoro - Whatever. -goes back to sleep-

Saymom - Zoro: Man of Many Words.

**RubyStar** - Sanji, (sweet talk) do me a favor. Dump Zoro in the most complicated maze for me? So, we could see who is the most idiot, which is Zoro?

**Sanji **- Of course, my sweet! ...Now...where's the nearest 'most complicated maze'? -_looks around_-

**RubyStar** - Luffy, smile! Tee hee.. With you're running around, life is never dull...

**Luffy** - -_smiles_- _LOL_ Now what?

**RubyStar to Franky**- Oh my gosh. I take it back...bad question.. (_trying to get rid of the horrible image off her brain_)

**Franky** - So many people jealous of me...It is so passionate. I must write a song! -_wips out his guitar_-

**Saymom** - Put. That. Down.

**RubyStar to Nami**- I don't think Sanji is sissy. He is dressing nice to impress ladies, which is very effect.

**Nami** - Uh...sure, you think whatever you want. -_goes back to counting her money_-

**RubyStar to Usopp**- Since your nose is so long, have you ever accidently drown yourself every time you drink a glass that is too full?

**Usopp** - Of course not!

**Saymom** - I saw it happen yesterday.

**Usopp** - That water glass snuck up on me!

**RubyStar to Chopper**- if you are turn into a whole human, which form do you think? A cute schoolboy or a tall, stud man?

**Chopper** -_invisions a stud man version of himself_- WOOOOOW...-_sparkles everywhere_-

**Saymom** - He'd totally be a school boy.

**RubyStar to Robin**- Dang it. I'm jealous of your ability. You can do anything with the arms and still get away with it. (like sneak in the boys' room and never get caught)

Robin - -_laughs sneakily_- _Fu fu fu_...Yes, my power comes quite in _handy._

Saymom - Lame pun, ahoy!

**RubyStar to Saymom**- (yes, you, the author!) Say hi to your mom.. ha ha..

**Saymom** - My mom says Hi! LOL x3

**RubyStar to Sanji and Zoro**- I'm still think that you are close friends. I mean, just friends, nothing more.

**Saymom **- You have to admit, you guys make a pretty good team.

**Sanji and Zoro** - -_busy fighting over something unimportant_-

**Saymom** - Why didn't I see that one coming?

**RubyStar** - Everybody, do you like Pirates of the Caribbean?

**Saymom** - Uh oh.

**Luffy** - **I'M GONNA BE PIRATE KING! NOT THAT GIRL ELIZABETH!!!**

**Nami** - You just HAD to bring that up didn't you?

**Usopp** - Run, everybody, run!

**Chopper** - UWAH!!!

* * *

LOL Uh, yeah. If you haven't seen the latest PotC movie, you won't get that last answer. xD

Thanks for the questions anyway, Ruby Star!

-_Luffy continues rampageing_-


	14. SanjikunZorosan 3

Bwahaha! YES, it is I, back from the shadowy depths of my room that I've been forced to clean. xx But anyway, it's question answerin' time! Sanji-kunZoro-san couldn't get enough of this, hence, they're back again. Let's watch the magic!

**Zoro:**

1. I won't kick you again, but that doesn't mean Sanji can't!! Ohh Sanji-kun!!  
2. You know this is very sad, I really want to make fun of your hair but that would just be hypocrytical...cause i have purple hair...Dare make fun of me and I'll send all my footballplaying guys friends after you!! And if that doesn't work i have a spork!

**Zoro** - 1.So now your hiding behind that ero-cook? Pff. Oh, I'm scared now. (_sarcasm_)

2. ...-_sigh_- You're not worth the time to make fun of.

**Saymom** - ...doesn't what you just said count?

**Sanji:**

1. I love how you're so nice...-_glares at marimo-_, So anyways i better ask a question, your height truthfully confuses me (Along wit Mr. Muscle head) Oda sensei says you guys are like 5' 8'' and 5'9'' but your both 19. I have a brother who is only 16 and is 5'9''. You guys can't be that short...or it a japanese thing?

**Sanji** - Did she just say she loves me? -_hopeful look_-

**Saymom** - Er...in a round about way...I 'spose.

**Sanji** - **_Shiwase!_** -_twirly dance_-

**Saymom** - Answer the question, pervy cook! -_hits_-

**Sanji **- Oh! Yes saymom-chan...hmmm, I can't say I've measured my height lately...

**Saymom** - -_gets out ruler stick_- Let's do this. -_measures_- Hmmm...Yep. He's about 5'9"

**Sanji** - And every inch burns for YOU my love!

**Saymom** - -_sigh_- Must be a japanese thing...

**Chopper:**

1. Whats it like being furry?

**Chopper** - -_flinch_- ...oh, phew. I thought you were gonna hug me...that's been happening a lot lately... Being furry? Well, it can get pretty hot when it's hot out but when it's cold out it keeps me nice and toasty.

**Saymom** - -_resists the erge to hug_-

**Luffy:**

1. Have you noticed you caused a lot of chaos in all the resturants you guys have been too?

**Luffy** - Eh? Really?

**Everyone else** - YES!

**Luffy** - Oh, wari, wari. -_laughs_-

**Franky:**

1. 2 words- Why cola?

**Franky** - 2 words: Why not?

**Robin:**

1. Okay where in the world did you come up with the idea to twist Franky's...'grapes'

**Robin** - _fu fu fu_ Well, it is any mans weakness. I had to stop him somehow. -_smiles_-

-_all the men on the ship back away_-

**Saymom **- LOL x3

Well there you have it! Thanks to Sanji-kunZoro-san for the amusing questions! (espeically Robin's xD) And again, I'm sorry for the slow updates. I've been gettin' ready for when I move out in August. Fun times...-_faints_-


	15. Copper Moon

LOL I is sooo on time! x.x Anyway, sorry for keeping you guys waiting...My life is crazy at the momment...Stupid getting older. I hate it. DX

Alrighty, here's some questions! Copper Moon has the floor! (I actually know this reviewer in person! WOMG.)

**Sanji:** Okay, first and foremost is Sanji! -_gives Sanji kiss on cheek_- Other girls will come and go, but I will always be here for you Sanji-kun! -mutters under breath- When I'm in this particular anime anyway. But anywho, Sanji why did you take up smoking? You'll damage your beautiful lungs! And just so you know, I know you can kick Zoro's butt any day.

**Sanji **- -steam imites from ears- WOOOAH! MELLORINE! -heart eyes- Arigato!!! I shall love you for the rest of my life with all my heart and so- -_gets hit over the head by Saymom_-

**Saymom** - -_deadly tone_- Answer the damn questions.

**Sanji **- H-hai, Saymom-chan. Well, I just picked up smoking way back when...Fear not, my dear, my lungs are in perfect condition!

**Chopper** - -_pops in out of nowhere_- NO THEY'RE NOT!

**Sanji **- **_DAMARE, TANUKI!_**

**Chopper** - Eek! -_runs away_-

**Zoro**: Why do you sleep so much? I mean do you do ANY work on that ship besides fighting? Sanji's always working his butt off to feed you guys! Heck even Nami has some usefulness.

**Zoro** - -_opens one eye_- A swordsman needs to save his energy.

**Saymom** - He stays in one spot to level out the ship.

**Zoro** - OI.

**Luffy** - HAHAHA! Boy, Zoro, you sure are dumb.

**Zoro** - **_NANI?!_**

**Nami:** I respect you as a Navigator, but I still think you're too greedy and Sanji's too good for you. But anyway, what made you so greedy?

**Nami** - What is it with you guys and thinking I'm WITH Sanji? Sure, he's nice and all but he suffocates you. And greedy? I prefer the term "financially aware."

**Luffy:** You're an awesome captain. I love you! Even when you do stupid things. But if you lost your hat, I mean REALLY lost it, what would you do, and how would you explain it to Shanks?

**Luffy** - Na, arigato! -_smile_-

**Saymom **- ...aren't you gonna answer her question?

**Luffy** - Ara? What question?

**Saymom** - What would you do if you lost your hat?

**Luffy** - Hm? I didn't lose it. It's right here -pats head-

**Saymom** - NO. IF, Luffy, IF!

**Luffy** - If what?

**Saymom** - -_slaps forehead_- **_IF YOU LOST YOUR HAT AND YOU COULDN'T FIND IT WHAT WHOULD YOU DO?_**

**Luffy **- Oh! I CAN'T loose it! It's Shanks' and I have to get it back to him!!

**Saymom** - I...I give up... -_teary eyes_-

**Usopp:** You rule. Your inventions are amazing. Question, do you love Kaya? I mean really love her? I mean the type of love where you want to marry and have little Usopp and Kaya Jrs?

**Usopp** - Ah, you TOO admire my amazing talents. Sou da, I am quite impressive. -_pose_-

**Saymom** - Shuddap and answer the question.

**Usopp** - I-I was getting to that! ...Y-yes. -_blushes_-

**Luffy & Saymom **- Usopp and Kaya sittin' in a tree!

**Chopper** - -_giggle_-

**Usopp** - SH-SH-SHUT UP!

**Chopper:** You're adorable, get over it! But anywho, if you could bring Dr. Hiraluck back to life, would you?

**Chopper** - B-Baka! I don't acknowledge your complements! And they DON'T make me happy!! -_squiggly dance_-

Docta? -_gets suddenly se_rious- No, I wouldn't. Because then I would just be doing what that awful Hogback and Geko Moria were doing with the zombies on Thriller Bac.

**Saymom** - Plus, it'd be really creepy.

**Chopper** - Mmhmm. -_nods_-

**Robin:** You are the coolest female in One Piece! And if Sanji were to be with anyone, I would rather it be you. At least you're cool. How many arms, eyes, ect, can you make at one time? Is there any limit?

**Sanji** - _WATASHI WA URESHII DESU!_

**Robin **- -_chuckles_- Why thank you, CopperMoon-san. Hmm. I think it's safe to say there IS a limit to the extras I can make...I just haven't reached it yet.

**Frankie:** You're really eccentric. Why is your hair blue? Do you have a heart? Or are you like the tins woodsman from Oz? Just kidding bro, you're pretty cool. Humor me though.

**Franky** - YES, I am amazing.

**Saymom** - She said eccentric.

**Franky** - Same thing. Anyway, my hair? I dunno. Why's YOUR hair the color IT is? And Yes, I DO have a heart.

**Saymom** - An itty bitty one, but it's still there!

**Franky** - OI.

**CopperMoon **- I love you all! Well, except for Nami. You're just okay.

**Luffy **- WHOO!

**Zoro** - -_snore_-

**Sanji **- YAH! -_heart eyes_-

**Usopp** - -_thumbs up_-

**Chopper** - I-I'm ignoring you! BAKA NINGEN!! -_dances_-

**Robin** - -smiles-

**Franky** - AW YEAH!! -_poses_-

**Nami** - ...

**Saymom** - LOL Sorry Nami. xD

Awesome! So that's it for this chapter. Thanks Copper Moon! Oh, and I should probably apoligize for my horrible japanese. xD If you don't understand a phrase just contact me somehow and I'll set you straight. Have a nice day with One Piece!


	16. onepiece fanatic 3

-_rushes around_- JEEZ. I actually have time to update! So here I go! These questions brought to you by the letter onepiece fanatic!

**Franky** - ...But...those are numerous letters...that spell a name.

**Saymom** - **DON'T QUESTION ME, CYBORG!**

**Franky - **Oo'

* * *

**For Luffy:** -_pokes curiously-_ You're body doesn't feel like rubber... it feels like regular flesh and blood. -_grabs ear and stretches_- BUT IT STILL STRETCHES!! HOW DOES IT DO THAT!? 

**Luffy **- -_grins_- OI! That tickles!

-_suddenly_ _looks serious_- Hmmm. It must be a mystery power...

**Saymom **- -_sweatdrops_- Sure, Luffy, that's what it is. -_plays with his face as well_-

**For Zoro:** -_puppy eyes_- You hate me for the whole hugging thing earlier, don't you? -_starts crying_- GOMEN!!

**Zoro** - I'd hate you anyway.

**Saymom** - Not even "puppy eyes" can sway Zoro.

**For Nami:** What's today's forcast? I just heard from a certain straw-hat-wearing captain that it's cloudy with a chance of meatballs...

**Nami** - -_vien shows_- Well, if a certain straw-hat-wearing captain doesn't watch it, it's going to be cloudy with a chance of PAIN.

-_cracks knuckles_-

**Saymom** - RUN, SENCHO, RUN!

**For Sanji:** WHAT IS UNDER YOUR BANGS?! IS YOUR LEFT EYE LIKE DISFIGURED OR SOMETHING?!?

**Saymom** - Hey yeah! I've been wondering that too! -_stares at Sanji_-

**Sanji **- -_sweating_- I-It's just a hair style to attract the ladies! Women love mysterious men! Why are you moving toward me like that, Saymom-chan? AGHH!

**For Chopper:** YOU ARE STILL CUTE! PLEASE LET ME HUG YOU, I PROMISE I WON'T KILL YOU, MAYBE JUST HALF-SUFFOCATE YOU!

**Chopper **- NEVER!!! -_funny wiggle dance_-

**For Robin:** Can you teach me how to read the Poneglyphs? I want to find out what happened during the Void Century too!! Here!

_-more candied rice balls-_

**Robin** - -_smiles slightly_- I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it would take years to understand the Poneglyphs the way I do... -_chuckles_- No matter how many candied rice balls you give me.

**For Franky:** ... Why does your hair change shape too whenever you put something besides cola into your stomach fridge?

**Franky **- I have to have a matching hair due to go with my "mood." For instance, my cola-due is up, meaning I'm awesome. -_sparkles_ _everywhere_-

**Saymom** - Makes sense to me. -_rolls eyes_-

**For the whole crew (minus Luffy):** Did any of you have any idea what you were getting into when you joined Luffy's crew? And if you did, would you have joined anyways?

**Zoro** - No I didn't. But I do now. -_sigh_- What the heck, sure, I'd join anyway.

**Luffy** - Oi! I wanna answer the question!

**Nami **- I didn't reolize EXACTLY what I was getting into...but even if I did I still would of joined.

**Luffy **- OI! I wanna answer!

**Usopp** - Well, I think I would've done fine on my own. The Great Usopp fears nothing! ...but it has been a lot of fun being a Mugiwara.

**Luffy** - Come on, I wanna answer!

**Sanji **- I never wanted to join up with these losers in the first place -_points to Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp_- But as long as I'm near my two beautiful maidens I will go anywhere!! _**NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHWAN!**_ -_frollics away_-

**Luffy **- Me, me, me! Come on, why can't I answer?

**Chopper** - Luffy was pretty scary when I first met him...but if I didn't join him I would never gone to sea and seen so many new things!

**Luffy **- -_ingaging whinny voice_- Oiiiii...Come ooooon. I wanna answer tooooo...

**Robin **- -_laughs_- Well, Sencho-san did save my life, even when I didn't want to be saved. I new that he must have a good heart...Of course I would have still become his Nakama.

**Luffy** - -_on the verge of tears_- I wanna taaaaalk...

**Franky **- I never planned being here really...it all happend kinda' fast. But I guess I wouldn't have it any other way...Well, except for their negotiations...they were pretty...-_cough_-... rough.

**Robin** - _fu fu fu_

**Franky** - **_STAY AWAY FROM ME!_**

**Saymom **- xD

**Luffy** - -_teary eyed_- Oiii...Saymoooom.

**Saymom **- Ara? Luffy, what's wrong?

**Luffy** - I wanted to answer the question toooo... It's not faaaair...

**Saymom** - Luffy, you couldn't answer the question. You're the captain.

**Luffy** - ...Oh. So it's a mystery question.

**Saymom** - ...yeah.

* * *

Thanks for the questions opfan! xB 


	17. 3xPyroxKatanas 4

xD That's right. I'm updateing again! I know what your thinking: "Twice in one day? The gods must be crazy!" Well, whatever the mental abilities of the powers that be are, I'm here. So let's get this thing in gear! (OMG. That rhymed! OoO) Once again, 3xPyroxKatanas wants to hog the lime-light. (lol j/k)

* * *

**Luffy:**  
1. -_hugs_- you're so cool!  
2. ahem... sorry about that... here, meat.  
3. na... did you ever tickle haramaki-san? i think he might be ticklish... because he's so serious...

**Luffy** - 1. -_grins_-

2. Sorry for wha- **NIKU!** -_wolfs it down_-

3. -_mouth full so he sounds funny_- Na? Habamaki? Oh, Zobro! Hmmm, thab 'ee funnie! -_laughs_-

**Haramaki aka Zoro:**  
1. how come no one ever shoots ero-cook's eyebrow? i mean, it looks like a dartboard! come on!  
2. here... -_grabs a daggar, grabs his wrist, and puts it in zoro's hand- _you can be the first one to try it... think of it as a game... a totally harmless game...  
3. if luffy tickled you, what would you do?  
4. can you play an instrument or cook? (just wondering, maybe it's a talent shrugs)

**Zoro** - 1. ...

2. ...I like the way you think. -_evil grin_-

Saymom - OMG. Zoro likes something! Everyone, to the bunker!

3. Slug 'em.

**Saymom** - How mean. D:

4. No.

**Nami:**  
1. can i just have one tangerine!  
2. i earn some money... here! -_slaps it in her hand-_ no interest!

**Nami** - 1. No.

2. Not near enough! -_hits Pyro with the Clima Tact_-

**Saymom** - Yeeouch. That's gotta' smart.

**Usopp:**  
1. i like your skill of sharpshooting...

**Usopp** - Why, thank you. I like your skill of noticing my skill of sharpshooting. -_thumbs up_-

**Saymom** - -_sweat drop_- Oh my.

**Ero-cook aka Sanji:**  
1. if i give you a hug, will you cook me some of your delicious food?

**Sanji** - _**IT'D BE MY PLEASURE!**_ -_swivels around emitting hearts everywhere_-

**Saymom **- -_stands there with an umbrella open_-

**Chopper:**  
1. TANUKI-CHAN! hugs  
2. so kawaii

**Chopper** - 1.GAH! I'M NOT A RACCOON!

2. **SHUT UP, BAKA NINGEN! YOUR COMPLEMENTS MEAN NOTHING TO ME!** -_cute lil' dance_-

**Robin:**  
1. did you ever once get sugar high?  
2. what's your favorite flower?

**Robin** - 1._fu fu fu_ Not that I can recall.

2. My favorite flowers are delphineums. They're quite beautiful.

**Pyro** - Luffy, tickle haramaki and i'll ask ero-cook to cook you meat!

**Luffy** - Oh! Really? ZORO!!

**Zoro** - L-Luffy! Get away from me, TEME! I'm NOT ticklish!

**Robin** -_sprouts limbs to hold him down_-

**Zoro** - Damn you, woman!

**Robin** - -_grins_-

**Luffy** - Yosh! Everyone! Help me tickle Zoro!

**Chopper** - YAY! -_bounds forward_-

**Usopp** - Ha Ha! -_leaps_-

**Saymom **- -_evil grin_- heh heh heh -_advances_-

**Zoro **- STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWA-AHHAHAHAHAHA-DAMNIIIIIT-HAHAHA!!!

**Luffy** - -_grins_- PYRO! MEAT!

**Saymom** - -_sticks tongue out and gives peace sign_-

**Zoro**- -_still restrained by Robin_- **D-dead. You're all dead.**

**Robin** - -_giggles_- Don't be too angry, Swordsman-san.

**Zoro** - **Y-you're first...devil woman. **

* * *

Oh man. Thanks for the questions 3xPyroxKatanas! (can you guess which one was my favorite?) xB 


	18. DOUBLE WHAMMIE

**ZOMG.** I'm sorry guys. Truely. I'm a horrible person for making you wait so long. Thus, you are getting TWO Q&A in ONE. Also, you must understand. I work on Saturdays and go to church on Sunday. My weekends leave me little to no time to do anything I wanna do.

**Luffy** - Ah, don't be sad Saymom. Now you DO have time! So let's question some answers!

...That's ANSWER some QUESTIONS, Luffy...but other than that you're right. Let's do this!

-_poses all weird like superman or something_-

* * *

First, some questions from 3xPyroxKatanas-san.

**Nami:**

1. i'm a girl... of course there would be no interest!  
2. yea and here... -gives nami 100,0 beli- i payed back my large and unfair debt... -_whispers to haramaki_- (you're right. Nami's a witch when it comes to money)

**Nami **- 1...-sigh-

2.Pleasure doing business with you! -_grin_-

**Zoro** - -_nods to Pyro_-

**Luffy:**  
1. did ero-cook give you your meat?  
2. arigato!  
3. sorry i made you do the evil bidding... i'll tell ero-cook to cook you more meat!

**Luffy **- 1. YEP!

2. -_smiles_-

3.YAY MEAT!

**Haramaki aka Zoro:**  
1. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!  
2. i'm going to dye your hair orange!  
3. you're a shark... meaning your brain's tiny... meaning you're stupid! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (but i like him for being like that!)  
4. don't curse so much! don't make me tape your mouth! -_grabs sticking tape_-  
5. -_snore_-

**Zoro** - 1...that's what I said...

2.Let's see you try. -_flashes swords dangerously_-

3...uh...what?

4. -_stares unfazzed_-

5. **WTF?! **

**Saymom** - LOL What are you? A narcoleptic?

**Usopp:**  
1. you sure you don't want your nose shorter? -_holds up hammer_- it'll be quick and painless... to me...

**Usopp** - -_backs away_- You scare me.

**Saymom** - x3

**Ero-cook aka Sanji:**  
1. cook luffy more meat! and i'll... err... kick haramaki off the ship once for you!  
2. i like your fighting style... i use kicks too! and i want to eat your food once! (that's the only compliments i'll give you, so don't get too happy)

**Sanji **- 1.B-But...we're running out of meat, Pyro-chan...and I could do that by myself.

2.-_heart eyes_- I'M SOOOO HAPPY!!!! -_twirls around_-

**Saymom** - You honestly thought he'd listen to that last part?

**Chopper:**  
1. gomen... did i hurt you? -_bites lip_-

**Chopper** - Eh...well, no. But you did scare me a little...

**Robin:**  
1. WAH! robin-san, I hugged chopper too hard! he hates me now!  
2. sorry about that... -_sniff_-

**Robin** -_ fu fu fu_ I'm sure Docter-san will forgive you.

**Chopper** - I...I never was mad... -_dazed_-

**Franky:**  
1. did luffy and usopp ever throw you in the tank? it'll be funny!

-_Luffy & Usopp glance gleefully at Franky_-

**Franky** - O-OI! What's with those looks?!

**Saymom** - Oh, jeez. You've done it now...

**Saymom:**  
1. i apologize for making luffy do the evil bidding... i already apologize to him...

**Saymom** - Well, that's good then...:)

* * *

Now we switch to Sanji-kunZoro-san questions.

**Zoro** - **MORE** questions? -_scoffs_- I better get paid over time for this.

**Saymom** - Who said anything about payment?

**Zoro** - -_weird choking sound_-

* * *

**Zoro:** I was so not hiding behind Sanji! Just because you have a like freaking 10 pack and humungous biceps doesn't mean I'm scared!! Sanji just happens to be the only person willing to protect me when I insult you! Spanish outlaw impersonator! -_runs and_ _hides behind Sanji_-

**Zoro** - Spanish what?

**Saymom** - Never mind, Zoro, never mind.

**Sanji:** You aren't going to let meany old marimo hurt me are you? I'm just a girl who has no way to protect herself, he is a big meany with big knives! If you protect me I'll love you 10 times more! -_big puppy dog eyes_-

**Sanji **- As long as there is a damsel to defend, I will be there! -_heroic pose_-

**Saymom** - Everybody's turning into Franky:S

**Usopp:** How in the world do you kiss someone with such a big nose?  
2. Kaya must show a lot of unconditonal love for you. -_smirk_-

**Usopp** - It was my nose that she fell for in the first place. -_sexy smirk_-

**Saymom** - You know what they say about guys with big noses...x3

**Chopper:** Oh I forgot last time, -_HUGGLES_- your are so freaking adorable!!  
2. How tall are you in human form?

**Chopper **- 1.NOOOO!!! -_wiggles in your grasp_-

2. -_thinks_- Well, I think I'm a little taller than Zoro in heavy point.

**Saymom** - Almost 6 foot.

**Chopper** -** REALLY?!**

**Saymom **- -_sweatdrop_-

**Nami:** Is it odd living with like 7 men and one girl?

**Nami **- Yes. Very odd. Especially the belching contest.

**Luffy** - Robin won last time!

**Robin** - -_looks up from her book and smiles_-

**Franky:** Can you take in any other fluid for energy besides cola, tea, or veggie juice?

**Luffy** - Let's try! -_squeezes meat juice into bottles_-

**Franky **- **STOP EXPIREMENTING WITH ME!!**

**Everyone:** How many times a day do you feel the need to throw Luffy over board?

**Zoro** - Twelve.

**Sanji **- Fourteen.

**Nami** - Seventy-four.

**Usopp** - Eeeeeleven.

**Chopper** - T-Three...

**Franky** - Twen'y-six.

**Robin **- -_smiles_- ...none.

**Everyone else** - **LIAR!**

**Robin **- _fu fu fu_

**Robin:** Why did you join the strawhats? There are smarter captains out there in the world, A LOT smarter.

**Robin **- But none are quite the same as Sencho-san. -_looks over at Luffy sticking chopsticks in his nostrils_-

**Saymom** - None other...

* * *

Thanks for the questions guys!!! -_faints_-

**Chopper **- AHHH! Doctor! DOCTOR!!!-Oh, yeah, that's me. -_runs to Saymom's aid_-


	19. DOUBLE WHAMMIE PART TWO or something

THE GODS ARE SURELY CRAZY. It's another double whammie chappy. -_blantant compensation for updates_- eh heh...

First questions from Dr. Dude.

* * *

**Luffy:**

1. -sneaks behind a mirror and poses as Luffy's reflection on it while taking the glass out without him looking-

2. Have you ever played Kingdom Hearts?

3. Let's rock this joint! -starts dancing to the song Cuban Pete and then makes Luffy spin cartoon style in the end-

4. Hey Luffy! Look at this! -brings out a girl look-alike of Luffy, but seems to catch Luffy's eye-

**Luffy** - 1.Na? -_looks couriously_- -_stretches face really really far_-

**Saymom** - Let's see you imitate that. x3

2. Kingudomu Heartsu? -_looks confused_-

**Saymom** - Sorry Dr. D, no video games on the Grand Line.

3. WOOOOAH!! -_laughs_- COOL! -_dances along_-

4. -_walks up to the girl look-alike_- ...Do you like meat?

**Saymom** - -_falls over_-

**Zoro:**  
1. What do you think of 4kids? (this oughta be good)

2. What would happen if you faced an undead skeleton swordsman and it was a legendary one?

3. Here. -_gives Zoro a cool-looking sword_- I gave Luffy something, so I'm giving you something too.

4. Did you have a crush on Kuina? -_puts armor on for impact_-

**Zoro** - 1. I heard they screwed me over big time...and changed my name. -_leers_-

2. I would win...What whould happen if you actually had a brain?

**Saymom** - Face.

3. What do I need another sword for?

**Saymom** - Learn Yontoryu, I guess.

4. Kuina wasn't a crush. She was my goal.

**Saymom** - _Crush_.

**Zoro** - **Omae...**

**Nami:**

1. Did you know that you and Robin are known for being the hottest girls in One Piece? It's true, lots of people think that.

2. Mind if I help watering the tangerines? I got money. -_gets out huge money bag_-

3. -_looks at tangerine trees and notices something_- Hey Nami, one of your tangerine's is bruised!

4. Now I'll give you something like I gave Luffy and Zoro. -_gives Nami a hug with money put on the table_- And you can have this. -_gives Nami a tangerine tree seed_- That way, you have one more tangerine tree, free of charge!

5. Did you know that in some pairings, you're paired up with Luffy? Wierd I know, but I even saw a picture on deviantart of you and Luffy doing 'it' and you were enjoying it! Crazy too.

**Nami** - 1. Uh, we're kinda the only girls really...thanks anyway, I guess...

2. -_eyes change to berry signs_- Let's see how much you have there, then we'll talk.

3. EHH? All right. Which one of you lunk-heads touched my mikan! -_points to the crew_-

4. ...Hugs cost extra.

5. -_face pales_- -_goes into shock_-

**Sanji** - **WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!**

**Luffy **- What's "doing it" mean?

**Saymom** - Ack! No Luffy! Stay pure! -_tackles_-

**Ussop:**

1. Behold! The blueprints for several new inventions you would like! -_gives blueprints_-

2. Behold! An invention I'd like to call, the Super-Duper-Fooder-Cooker! -_Shows a robot copy of Sanji_-

3. Those blueprints are like what I gave Luffy, Zoro, and Nami.

4. By the way, where's Jiminy Cricket?

**Usopp** - 1. Hmmmm...interesting. -strokes his non-existant beard-

2. EH? Wouldn't that be copyright infringment???

3. ...'kay.

4. In vacation in the Bahamas.

**Saymom** -WHAT?!

**Sanji:**

1. Hi! -_shakes hands_-

2. So, what's for dinner? I'm hungry?

3. By the way, I saw that Nami called you a sissy behind your back!

4. Since I'm giving the Straw Hat crew presents, I give you this! -_gives Sanji a 'Cook Anything You Want' cook book_-

5. If you're gonna ask, I'm a boy. But hey, we can be friends. -_puts arm around Sanji_-

Sanji - 1. Um, hello.

2. - ...Since when are you comin'? -_eyes narrow_-

3. Nami-swan talked about me? -heart eyes-

4. Mmhmm. I can do that without the help of a crappy book, thanks.

5. -kicks brutally- What are you gay?

**Saymom** - Wow. Out comes the other side of Sanji...the non-hearty eyed Sanji...O.o'

**Chopper:**

1. Hello.

2. So, if you want to know about the other reindeers you heard that were famous, here you go! -_gives Chopper whole stack of_ _Christmas books_-

3. If you want to know, these are your presents.

4. Now, continue following your dream! -_pats Chopper on the head_-

**Chopper** - 1. Er...Hi.

2. Charisumas? Sugoi! -_sparkles every where_-

3. Oh, okay.

4. -_blushes_- ... -_slowly hides behind a barrel_-

**Robin:**

1. Hi Ms.Robin!

2. Now, how many arms are you able to make in one setting?

3. If you had any theme song, what would it be?

4. Here's your present! -_gives Robin an American history book_-

5. And this is your second! -_gives Robin a hug_-

**Robin** - 1. Konichiwa Dr. Dude-san. -_smiles_-

2. Well, as I've mentioned before, I do believe there is a limit, I just haven't reached it yet.

3. -_goes back to reading her book without a word...and starts humming the mission impossible theme song_-

4. Very interesting. Arigato, Dr. Dude-san.

5. -_chuckles_-

**Sanji **- OI. Shitty Dr...-_death glare_-

**Franky:**

1. SUPA! -_Does cool pose like Franky_-

2. Have some soda! -_Franky takes the soda_- Psyche out! It's really girly girl juice!

3. Time for a costume change! -_spins Franky in a cartoon fashion and puts him in a Superman costume_- Now you ARE super!

4. The costume is also your gift!

**Franky** - 1.YEAH!!! -_poses too_-

2. -_hair is now in pony-tails_- Come join my tea party! -_snaps out of it_- **OMAE!**

3. WHA?!?!

4. ...Wha...

* * *

Switch to questions from raifanaticTAKONO. (takono for short) :)

**Sanji** - -_huff_- Saymom-chwan..-_huff_- Can't we take a little break?

**Saymom** - NEVAR!!1! -_brandishes whip_-

* * *

**Takono** - why is usopp gay? he told me he wants to kiss zoro.

**Usopp** - WHAT?!?!?!?!1!eleven

**Takono** - ZORO USOPP WANTS TO KISS YOU

**Zoro** - -_death glare at Takono_-

**Takono** - i'm a new sanji fangirl. any comments on that sanji?

**Sanji** - HAPPINESS!!!!

**Takono** - can sanji kun give me a hug?

**Sanji** - -_faints with joy_-

**Takono** - will zoro(kun?) stab himself?

**Zoro** - What?!

**Saymom** - Uh...no...no he won't.

**Takono** - I WANT A HUG FROM THE KAWAII CHOPPY! CHOPPY KUN! I LUV U U KAWAII DOCTOR!

**Chopper** - N-NO! STAY AWAY! I'M NOT CUTE YOU ASS----! -_dances all funny_-

**Takono** - -_puts hairy spider on sanjis head_- -_grin_-

**Saymom** - Now Sanji, stay calm...Just. Don't. Move.

**Sanji** - -_whimpers_- Eeeeee...S-Saymom-chwaaaaan...-_eyes start watering with fear_-

* * *

OMG. How evil. x3 Thanks for all the questions guys! 


	20. MugiwaraGorillaz and CopperMoon 2

I've noticed that a lot of you guys are sending in retarded questions. Like, really retarded. Like, "Omg. I'm gonna do a the chicken dance with mashed potatoes on my head just to annoy Zoro" questions...Although, I am the author, obligating me to answer any and all questions sent my way. But please, try to be a little more intelligent with the question asking. Arigato Anyway...less talky, more answering.

P.S. : These Double Whammie chapters are gonna' be a regular thing now.

* * *

QUESTONS FROM MUGIWARA GORILLAZ.

**Luffy:** Is there any food you don't like?

**Luffy** - Nope! -_smiles_-

**Saymom** - Luffy's like a garbage disposal...or a black hole.

**Zoro:** Why is your hair green?

**Zoro** - Why is YOUR hair the color IT is...

**Nami:** Do you realize that hitting your nakama and the fact that you love money more than anyone or anything else both make you no better than Arlong?

**Saymom **- Soooo...the only difference between Nami and Arlong is...the fins?

**Nami** - -_glares_-

**Usopp:** About how much beri do you need to make those gizmos?

**Usopp **- Actually not much...I usually find things that nobodies using and make things from that.

**Sanji** - Hey, where'd my frying pan go?

**Usopp** - Gotta' run! -_dashes away_-

**Sanji:** Would it make you mad if someone hit on Robin?

**Sanji **- Are YOU hitting on her. -_cracks knuckles_-

**Chopper:** When you make the medicine that cures everything, what will it be called, and look like? Oh, and my brother wants to have your hat, please? (You'll probably say no.)

**Chopper** - No! I like my hat! And...I dunno. I haven't invented it yet!

**Saymom** - It shall be periwinkle. And it will be called the Gloop-Gloop medicine!

**Chopper** - WHOA!! REALLY?!

**Robin:** You have a lot of patience. I admire that in a person. Anyway, have you ever used any weapon besides your powers?

**Robin** - Thank you, MugiwaraG-san. -_ponders_- I have used guns before...but other than that no.

**Franky:** ...Ugh, wear some swim trunks instead, ok?

**Franky** - You're just jelous of my SEXY FIGURE! -_poses_-

**Saymom** - UGH. MY EYES!!!

**MugiwaraG:** Finally, everyone, have any of you ever heard of Gorillaz? -_starts playing "Feel Good, Inc." on a boom-box_-

**Luffy** - Gorillas play music??? -_hears music_- -_starts dancing_-

-_Chopper and Usopp join in_-

All together - **_FEEL GOOD!_**

**Saymom **- What have you done, MugiwaraG?!

NOW QUESTIONS FROM COPPERMOON.

**CopperMoon** - Hiya Sanji-kun! -_blows him a kiss_- Believe me, I would so love to glomp you sending you into a bubbly heart stupor but then Saymom would hit you and I don't want that. Maybe next time, ne? Anyway, after you find the All Blue, what are your plans for the future? Also, which do YOU prefer, smoking or sucking lollipops? And if lollipops, what's your favorite flavor?

**Sanji** - Oh CopperMoon-swan, You are so thoughtfull. -_heart eyes_- Hmmm...After I find All Blue, I'm gonna make as many dishes as possible with all the fish! And I smoke, my dear. I have no idea where that lolipop crap came from. ...Although cherry is pretty good...

**Zoro:** Do you ever feel repressed? Suppressed? Or even depressed? Speaking of which, how much can you press? XD

**Zoro** - ...I can lift the ship.

**Luffy** - With ME on it!

**Usopp:** Again you're awesome. I know that you're a really good artist. So is Saymom. -_wink_- Would you ever consider artwork as a hobby? Like maybe paint portraits of people and sell them for money? You could get loaded!

**Usopp** - Again, thank you. Eh? Saymom, you draw too?

**Saymom** - Yep. We should have a doodle contest sometime.

**Usopp **- You're on! But I digress. Maybe I should go global with my art...YES! The world shall know of The Great Artist Usopp!

**Saymom** - Great...another ego is born.

**Luffy:** When you eat a lot you turn into a balloon. But after a few seconds you're skinny again. Where does it all go!?! -freaks out- Is your stomach connected to a black hole or something? Also, when you and Zoro were in that bar... and took all the hits but didn't fight back. That was brave. Wah:'(

**Luffy** - Na? Hmm. I never noticed that. -_pokes stomach_-

**Saymom** - I stand by my black hole theory.

**Luffy** - I just didn't wanna fight that Bellomy guy.

**Saymom** - Bellomy was a jerk. You slugged 'em good in the end, though.

**Luffy** - Sou da! -grins-

**Nami:** I'm still trying to get used to you but I'm not sure if I ever will. Ah well, how is it that you can predict weather. Is your skin extra sensitive or something?

**Nami** - It's kind of like a womans intuition...only with rain.

**Chopper:** I won't hug you cause I know how much it bothers you, even though I SO want to. Can you make a medicine for ANY sickness? Even the common cold or cancer or AIDS? Cause doctors here are still working on that.

**Chopper** - -_blushes_- G-Good, 'cause I HATE hugs! Baka! -_dances_- Someday I will have medicine for every sickness...AIDS? -_tilts head_- I've never heard that one...-_flips through his medical books_-

**Robin:** Hello Robin-san! My One Piece female heroine! Before you were wanted, what kind of childhood did you have? And what are your plans for the future? Would you marry Sanji? Hehe, now he KNOWS how much I love him.

**Robin** - Konichiwa, CopperMoon-san. ...I did not have the best childhood... Plans for the future...we'll just have to wait and see what transpires. -_smiles_-

**Sanji **- **_ROBIN-CHWAAAAAN! _**-_hearts fly everywhere_-**_ ARIGATO, COPPERMOON-SWAN!!_**

**Frankie:** What are your hobbies other than ship building, drinking, and partying? And do you regret joining the strawhat crew?

**Franky** - ...My names Franky...FrankY...witha' Y. Remember that. Anyway, hobbies? Eh, I usually just hang out. Regret joining? Who doesn't?

**Everyone on the ship** - -_nod_-

**Ace:** Did you know that you're hot?? lol kidding. Well you are but... ehe -_looks over at Sanji_- You're still my one and only, Sanji-kun. Anyway, say you finally caught Black beard, THEN would you join Luffy's crew? Cause it would really stink if you two had to fight each other in some big horrific battle.

**Saymom **- Seeing as Ace is missing at the moment, he can't really answer your question. He probably fell asleep while walking here...again. I think it's save to say that Ace would stay with White Beard. Yes it would stink if Ace and Luffy would have to "fight to the death" or whatever...but you gotta' admit, it'd still be really cool...

-_a random news clipping floats by_-

**Saymom** - -_reads_- EHHH? Ace **DID** find Black Beard?!

**Luffy** - **_NANI?!_**

**CopperMoon** - And that's all for now! Love you all! cough except Nami cough But I'll be back. Wait for me Sanji!

**Nami** - Chopper, this girl seems to have a cough. Cure here.

**Chopper** - Right. -_pulls out a horrific looking instrement_-

**Sanji** - -_kicks Chopper away_- I'll wait for you till the stars fall from the heavens, my love!

**Saymom** - Why must you provoke him, CM?

* * *

Thanks to Mugiwara Gorillaz and CopperMoon 


	21. HogwartShinobi 2 & Flarey Phoenix

Oh the insanity! LOL Here we are again. Ready and willing to answer any and all questions! -_crew grummbles_- Weeeell, maybe not them...but I am! So here we go!

* * *

FIRST QUESTIONS FROM HOGWARTSHINOBI.

**Luffy:** People seem to think of you as thick-headed and not always straight forward with answers. Hell, I dont even know if you will even give me a sane answer right now. But that leads me to my question; Is there more under that straw hat of yours? OMG you're not Emo are you :O lol You're a great pirate and you better become King or Ill kick your ass ;)

**Luffy **- Eh? -_lifts hat off head and looks inside_- There's nothing there. ...What's Emo? Does it taste good?

**Saymom **- _LOL_ They say they'll kick your ass if you don't become Pirate King.

**Luffy** - Oi. You wanna' fight, bastard? -_battle stance_-

**Saymom** - N-Not me! Them! -_points_-

**Zoro:** Hey Zoro-kun. Dont worry Im not gonna insult you or anything. I treat all the members of the Mugiwara Pirates with respect...When I feel like it -_sweatdrop_- anyway. I was reading a fanfic and I was wondering if you often dreamed of Kunia during your naps. If it's too personal, gomen. But I respect Kunia-sama alot and I was wondering if you ever talked to her through dreams...

**Zoro** - ...I did once. But that was a long time ago. -_goes back to sleep_-

**Saymom** - Awwww...

**Zoro **- SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep!

**Saymom** - YOU SHUT UP! I'm trying to have a sentimental moment!

AND NOW QUESTIONS FROM FLAREY PHOENIX.

**For Luffy:**  
can i wear you hat for a few minutes? i like your hat and can i be part of your crew?

**Luffy** - Weeeell...If you promise to be reaaaally carfull with it. -_hands you his hat_- And sure, you can join my cr-

**Sanji & Zoro** - -_tackle Luffy_- **STOP MESSING AROUND!!**

**For Zoro:**  
can you teach me the cool art of santoryu (soz if i misspelled)i think it's so cool -starry eyed-

**Zoro** - I'm not a sensei.

**Saymom **- Zoro-kun, you're so mean.

**Zoro** - What did you call me? -_eyes flash_-

**Saymom** - -_whistles innocently_-

**For Sanji: **  
I LOVE YOU! can you teach me how to cook and i will teach you how to get a girlfriend dude :D you need one

**Sanji** - ...Did they just say they'll be my girlfriend? -_hopeful look_-

**Saymom** - **NO THEY DIDN'T!**

**For Nami:**  
i don't really like tangerines...i do like the juice though :D if i pay you a load of Beli, can i have a drink of tangerine juice?...i have jewels that are of no use to me :D

**Nami** - Hmmm...lemme' see how much you have, then maybe I'll consider it.

**For Robin:**  
i think that clutch thing you did to that CP9 member was so cool, how you snapped his spine in half :D i'd love to be able to do that... not a question but really cool info that you probably want to know about... i know where the Rio is :D  
it be on a small island in a cave filled with boobytraps, the island is calle mangretta Isles... soz butyou dudes passed it already -_teary_ _eyed_-

**Robin** - Arigato, Phoenix-san. -_smiles_- Oh? Well then, I guess all hope is lost.

**Nami** - R-Robin! Don't say such morbid things!

**For Franky:**  
CYBORGS RULE! SUPEER!

**Franky **- OW! YOU KNOW IT! SUUUPAAA! -_poses_-

**Saymom **- Oh, what the heck. SUUUUUUPAAAAAA! -_poses too_-

**For Chopper:**  
i won't hug you cause i know you don't like it  
but can you do that cute squiggly dance you do, for me please?

**Saymom** - -_whispers to Phoenix_- He only does his "happy dance" if you compliment him... -_turns to Chopper_- Oh Chopper, your the BEST, CUTEST DOCTOR IN THE WHOOOOLE WORLD!

Chopper - -_twitches_- **SH-SH-SHUT UP!!! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY IT WON'T MAKE ME HAPPY!!!** -_twirls_ _around happily_-

**Saymom **- -_turns away_- K-Kawaii.

**For Ussop:**  
YOU EXAGERATE THE TRUTH SO COOLY! although it might help if you didn't look so scared when a bad guy appears, want me to teach ya how to not be scared?

**Usopp** - The Mighty Usopp fears nothing!

**Saymom** - BOO!

**Usopp** - YEARGH!

**Saymom** - What do you call THAT then, Mighty Usopp?

**Usopp** - Y-Y-You mearly startled me!

**Saymom** - Mmhmm. -_rolls eyes_-

**Phoenix **- -_returns to Sanji and glomps him_- MY HOTTY CHEF! -_glomps him protectively_- Zoro is not guna harm him... i won't let him -_glares at Zoro_-

**Sanji **- -_heart eyes_- Ahhh...MELLORINE...

**Zoro** - You're getting a little girl to protect you know, Ero-Cook?

**Sanji** - Jealous, Marimo? -_sly grin_-

**Zoro** - -_vein pops_-

* * *

Thanks for the questions, guys! -_inches away from Zoro and Sanji_- 


	22. TRIPLE THREAT

Okay guys, it's a triple threat this time. Prepare your bladders for iminate release! -_random Invader Zim quote_- :B

* * *

FIRST QUESTIONS FROM RAIFANATICTAKONO.

**Takono** - i stoled luffys meat--KIDDING!

**Luffy** - -_is being held back by Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro_- GIMME BACK MY MEAAAT!!!

**Saymom **- T-They said they were kidding...-_shivers_-

**Takono** - -_spits on zoros sword_- BWAHAHAHA

**Zoro** - -_murderous glare_-

**Takono** - MY TANGERINE :P

**Nami **- ...I can only assume that you're stealing a tangerine from me...in that case, -_thwaks Takono on the head_-

**Takono** - PINOCCHIO!

**Usopp **- It's not nice to make fun of Chopper's nose.

**Chopper** - EHHH?! THEY WERE TALKING TO ME?!

**Usopp** - OF COURSE! Who else could it be?

**Saymom** - -_sweat drop_-

**Takono** - why is there a spider on marimos head, sanji kun?

**Sanji **- UWAH! KILL IT!! -_kicks Zoro square in the head_-

**Zoro **- -_goes flying_-

**Saymom** - Oh Lord...

**Takono **- CHOPPY! KAWAII!

**Chopper **- I'M NOT CUTE!!1! -_dances_-

* * *

NEXT QUESTIONS FROM ONEPIECE FANATIC.

**Luffy:**  
1. Do you have any planning abilities at all?  
2. ELIZABETH FROM POTC ROCKS!!

**Luffy** - 1.No planning. Just instinct. -_overly serious look_-

2. **RAAAAAAA!!!! I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES! I'M GONNA' KICK ELIZABETHS ASS!** -_gets kicked by_ _Sanji_-

**Sanji** - **KAIZOKU-OU OR NOT, YOU'RE NOT GONNA HARM A LADY WHILE I'M AROUND!!!**

**Usopp** - Why? WHY did you have to bring Elizabeth up... -_cowers_-

**Chopper** - -_all puffed up_- G-Gaurd Point.

**Zoro:**  
1. I hope I didn't mislead you. I'm not an obsessed fangirl.  
2. Shall I prove it? -_takes out a pikestaff and attacks with no warning_-

**Zoro** - Could'a fooled me.

2. NANI- -_unsheaths swords and fights back unwillingly_- L-Little brat.

**OP Fan** - -_calls out the rest of the questions while fighting Zoro_- CHOPPER!! LET ME HUG YOU YOU KAAWAII TANUKI! (after I'm done beating up this guy)

**Chopper** - I'M NOT CUUUUTE! -_runs off but stops every once in a while to dance_-

**Sanji:**  
1. No you're not allowed to help me kick Zoro's ass.  
2. Can I have some first-class onigiri to snack on after I'm done?

**Sanji** - 1. -_stops in mid-kick_- B-But OP-chan...He could hurt you...-_puppy dog eyes_-

2. H-Hai, OP-chan...-_turns to Zoro_- If you so much as THINK of harming her...-_walks backwards toward the kitchen_-

**Nami:**  
1. You are pretty cool.  
2. I'll steal a mikan later, kay? -_smiles angelically_-

Nami - 1.Nice to hear someone say it out loud. -_smirk_-

2. WHY YOU...

**Robin:**  
1. Do you think I'll be able to win against Zoro? I think I'm doing pretty good so far...  
2. After you find the Rio Poneglyph, what will you do?

**Robin** - 1.-_chuckles but doesn't answer_-

2. -_leans her chin on her hand_- ...Party? -_smiles_-

**Luffy** - -_laughs_- YEAH! ROBIN!

**Nami** - -_fake tears_- R-Robin...you're as bad as him.

**Saymom **- x3

**Franky:**  
1. here -_throws some cola_-  
2. It's cola this time, not steak sauce  
3. of course, it's sugar-free, will that effect anything?

**Franky** - 1.-_sigh_- Here we go again...what is it really?

2.Oh. Hmm. It looks okay... -_drinks_-

3. -_hair goes curly_- -_girlish voice_- Well, I AM trying to watch my weight...-_snaps out of it_- OI! TELL ME THESE THINGS FIRST!!!

**Saymom **- 8D

* * *

AND FINALLY QUESTIONS FROM 3xPYROxKATANAS.

**Luffy:**  
1. here you go, meat. like i said!  
2. wasn't tickling zoro fun?

**Luffy** - 1. -_starts eating it right away_- Abrigato! Bees' peable are weabby nice!

2. -_nods enthusiastically_- I don't think Zoro like it though...

**Zoro** - ...-_growls_-

**Haramaki aka Zoro:**  
1. so did you enjoy it? -_grins_-  
2. don't kill me... even though i gave them the idea... -_has a bad feeling_-  
3. err... -_pushes zoro off ship_- it's for my protection... but i think i made him angrier... -_runs and hides behind saymom_-

1. ...

2. ...-_vein in head throbs_-

3. WAAAAGH! -_splash_-

**Saymom** - Since when were we on the ship?...OI! Don't hide behind ME!!!

**Nami:**  
1. it wasn't enough!  
2. -_steals saymom's wallet_- here nami... i think it's enough...

**Nami **- 1. Nope.

2.Hmmm... -_looks at the bills inside the wallet_- ...Who's Benjimin Franklin?

**Saymom** - THEIF!! -_attacks Pyro_-  
**Usopp:**  
1. yo

**Usopp** - Ossu. -_waves_-

**Ero-cook aka Sanji:**  
1. -_poke_-

**Sanji **- -_grabs hand_- Such deliquet fingers!

**Saymom** - -_kicks Sanji_-  
**Chopper:**  
1. did you ever drink booze?

**Chopper**- Ummm...no...  
**Robin:**  
1. did you ever get drunk or can you hold your drink well?  
2. yea, delphineums are pretty, i saw them once...

**Robin **- 1.I can hold my liquor. -_smiles_-

2. Have you now? -_grins_-

* * *

Arigato, Gracias, and Thanks to all who have sent in reviews! But thanks most of all to the people in this edition! 

**Zoro** - -_climbs up on the deck soaking wet_-

**Saymom** - -_stares unfazzed_-

**Zoro **- WHERE.

**Saymom** - That way. -_points_-

**Zoro** - -_stalks off_-

**Saymom** - Give her one for me too! Little wallet snatcher...


	23. Just CopperMoon again

**Chopper** - GAH! Don't die, Saymom! Wake up! -_slaps Saymom's face_- WAKE UP!

**Saymom** - -_in a daze_- B-But I dun wanna play Pretty Pretty Princess...

**Zoro** - I'll snap her out of it. -_brandishes the handle of his katana_-

**Chopper** - EEEE! NO ZORO! That's how this all started!

**Saymom** - -_shakes head_- Eh? What happend?

**Luffy** - Zoro knocked you out!

**Zoro** - OI. You helped too.

**Luffy** - Oh yeah. -_smiles and rubs the back of his head_- Wari, na.

**Sanji** - -_kicks Luffy and Zoro aside_- -_teary eyed_- A-Are you alright, Saymom-chwan? I-I was so worried!

**Saymom** - Wa...?

**Nami** - You don't remember? The Marines, those weird space-ships, that giant bear-looking thing...Any of this ringing a bell?

**Saymom** - ...You mean Chopper? -_points_-

**Chopper** - I'M NOT A BEAR!

**Franky** - Looks like that konk to the noggin made her loose her memory.

**Saymom** - Huh?

**Robin **- You've been incompasitated for almost four weeks.

**Saymom** - EHHHH? But-How-What-Muh...MY Q&A! -_dashes off_- The reviews are gonna be sooo mad at me!

**Usopp** - -_sweat drop_- That's...all she cares about?

**Robin **- Oh well, it's best she doesn't know about certain events that transpired. -_glances over at Zoro_-

**Zoro** - -_blushes and makes a weird sound_- I-I said this already! It was an accident!

**Nami** - Ohhhh sweet, sweet blackmail. Oh Saymom-onee-chan!

**Zoro **- -_weird sound returns_- OMAE.

* * *

**These questions are from Copper Moon! ( BTW, they're the only questions in this chap. My head still hurts... )**

**CopperMoon** - I'm back! Just like I promised! Did ya miss me Sanji?

**Sanji** - Like the deserts miss the rain, my love! -_heart eye_-

**Saymom** - -_vaguely remembers that line in a song_-

**Sanji:** I can't resist! -_kisses_- I am such a freak I know, but still. I just love it when he gets all heart-eyed. So kawaii! My question, what would you do if you lost your hands? Evil thoughts I know. But I'm curious. And what do you love most about cooking and girls? And would you do the lovey-dovey noodle dance for me:D

**Sanji **- -_does the lovey-dovey noodle dance_- MELLORINE!

**Saymom** - Get serious, you big doof. Answer the questions.

**Sanji** - Hai, Saymom-chan. Hmm, well in cooking I can make whatever I want. And women are beautiful goddesses ment for worship! I love everything about girls! -_heart eye_-

**Saymom** - And if you lost your hands?

**Sanji** - ...Hm, I don't know what I'd do...

**Saymom** - Aww, Sanji...you could always use your feet!

**Sanji** - You're so inovative, Saymom-chwan! -_swoon_-

**Everyone else** - -_sweat drop_-

**Zoro:** Do you plan on getting together with that girl who looks like your dead gf/rival?

**Saymom** - I'd have to say that's not likely. Seeing as he doesn't know weither to crap or go blind when he sees her.

**Zoro** - -_growls_-

**Luffy:** How would you fight if you didn't have the gum gum fruit powers?

**Luffy** - Hmmm...that'd be weird...I'd beat 'em up anyway! -_brandishes fists_-

**Usopp:** Is there a type of bomb you haven't made? You should make an electricity bomb! That would be cool!

**Usopp **- There is no bomb the Mighty Usopp has not constructed. Eh? Electric you say? -_sneakly writes it down on a notepad_-

**Saymom **- -_was going to say something but didn't_- -_sigh_-

**Nami:** If you could have all the money in the world in exchange for leaving Luffy's crew, would you? You would, WOULDN'T YOU!?!

**Nami** - -_shifty eyes_-

**Saymom** - -_sweat drop_- You really would, wouldn't you?

**Chopper:** Ah screw it! -_dresses him up in a cute white doctors outfit_- Kawaii! Okay anyway, how does it feel to be reveared to as the ship's emergency food supply?

**Chopper** - -_scarred for life_- N-Not Cute.

Ah, everyone's just jokeing when they say that. Right, guys?

**Everyone else** - -_suspiciously quiet_-

**Chopper** - G-GUYS?!

**Robin:** How many organizations have you been in?

**Robin** - Hm, well I've only been in one big organization. The rest were just ordinary pirates.

**Luffy **- Hey!

**Robin** - -_chuckles_- Except for you, Sencho-san.

**Luffy** - -_grins_-

**Frankie:** How many forms can you take on? And are you related to any of the Transformers?

**Franky **- Numorous forms! And I'm still working on many more.

Saymom - All super?

Franky - Hell yeah! -_poses_-

Saymom - 8D

Franky - ...Who're the Transformers?

Saymom - -_falls over_-

**Ace:** Have you ever had a burn out?

**Ace** - Uh...Not sure what you mean...There have been times where my powers kinda' quit on me. If that's what you mean.

**Saymom** - -_stares at Ace_- ...Where do you come from? _Srsly_, you weren't here a second ago...

**Ace** - x3

**CopperMoon **- And for all of you, what's your favorite thing to get at Starbucks? And how much can you drink before passing out? XD

Luffy - StaruBuckus? -_tilts head_-

Saymom - _LOL_ Sorry CopperMoon, no Starbucks on the Grand Line. Robin likes coffee though.

Robin - -_smiles and waves_-

**CopperMoon** - Big thanks to Saymom! Have fun and keep it up! Again, love you all! Nami... geez, how can I say this without being mean? I'm still just getting use to you. Oh! Before I leave... -_steals Sanji's sunglasses, and one of Zoro's earrings, and Ussop's goggles, and Nami's money, and Luffy's hat, and Chopper's rumble ball, and Robin's book, and Frankie's booze, and Ace's smiley-frowny thing he has on his hat AND his tatoo. Yes you read right, his tatoo_-

Just kidding! -_gives it all back except Nami's money_- Luvya and until next time! -_waves and runs like heck_-

**Nami** - -_runs after her_-

**Zoro** - Was there really any point to that?

**Saymom** - Mm, not really. It is kinda funny though. -_watches Nami chase CopperMoon_-

**Zoro** - -_watches also, with an evil grin_-

* * *

**And (because I want to get it out of the way) here's her question to Brook.**

**Brook:** Is it true you're even more perverted than Sanji?

**Brook** - Quite abserd, my good lady! I am an upstanding gentleman. ...Now will you show me your panties?

**Saymom** - ERO-SKELETON! -_hits him_-

* * *

Thanks for all the questions Copper Moon! I'll be sure to get another chapter in by next week at the latest.

**Ace is MAGIC. OMG. D:**


End file.
